Welcome To Our World
by Ice-Okami
Summary: Crossover - OP x Real World Alright, so Usopp has been taken from his world and to our world. However, its where he's at that makes him afraid of everything in this new world. Can a strange girl save him? Or is it already to late for him?
1. To Be Saved

I do not own One Piece in any way. There is one character that is mine and ONLY mine…but she's not comin' in until the next chapter.

Enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy autumn night in the heart of the Midwestern United States of America.

Cold and damp, that was always how the room was. Yet, it was worse for him, since the cold and damp room kept up mold and dirt on the concrete walls. Wounds that he had gotten from his beating from the last few months had kept reopening. Of course, he tried to clean the wounds. Although, it did not really, have much of an effect. The wounds just seemed to get more infected, which had starting to make him feel a bit feverish.

At least he was safe on his "bed", for the moment. He had already been "used" that day or night. He had no idea, but did not really care. All he wanted to do was to get out.

A white sash he had normally tied around his waist was now used as a bandage to cover a large wound on the side of his stomach, attempting to keep that wound clean, but it too was getting infected. He heard something crash outside of the room. Quickly, he put his torn up, brown overalls back on. One of the straps had been broken, but he had it worse. Besides, at least it kept him a bit warmer.

Curley, black hair was stained with blood, his own blood.

It seemed like years since he had been separated from his nakama. Back with them, he was happy. He had even gotten good meals every day and was able to sleep in a warm bed. Now, it was only a dream, a fantasy. Meals seemed to only come every once in awhile and were moldy or just rock hard and cold as stone. The only bed he had was a blanket in the corner with a pile of straw for a mattress. He had no idea where they were, or what they were doing. Some black hole in the sky just appeared one day and transported them to this world. And he really did not like it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Usopp sat up quickly from his small "bed" and winced slightly from the pain in his side as the wound reopened again, along with having dizzy spells hitting him. Something rammed against the door, breaking it down. A young woman, dressed in a blue police uniform pulled out a flash light, searching the dark room. When the light shone upon him, he raised his hand over his eyes, trying to see who it was.

"Hey!" the officer cried into the other room "Found another one! Still alive too!!"

"Wha?" Usopp muttered to himself.

He tried to back away as the woman came closer to him, but only winced from the pain. The blood started to go threw his sash and onto his hand.

The woman took his hand gently, telling him something. However, he only saw her lips move. Two other officers came into the room, just as his eyesight started to blur. It was not long after that that he fainted from blood loss and from hunger.

What seemed like hour's to him, was only a few minutes when he felt himself starting to move. His coal colored eyes slowly opened, to see that he was not in the room anymore. Instead, he was outside, in the rain. A stretcher was under him as a few men quickly loaded him into the back of a large white and red truck. The men that had gotten him into the truck were talking around him, as if they were speaking another language. Usopp winced as he felt air being forced into his lungs along with being poked with needles before passing out again for a good four days.

Yes, I know it was short…… however,

Read and Review Please!!!


	2. A Safe Place?

Usopp woke from his unconscious state, four days after he had been taken, from what he thought, was a real living hell. He looked around the hospital room he had been put in, not finding anything of interest or anything that would tell him where he was.

Slowly, he got out from the bed, but ended up falling down onto the floor. Usopp cried out softly, feeling a needle being torn from his arm as he fell. Before he could even wonder how he didn't even notice the needle, a nurse stepped into the room.

The nurse saw him on the floor and frowned a bit "Oh dear, are you alright hun?" she asked him softly, helping him back up and onto the bed. Usopp didn't answer, fearing that he had been "sold" to her, like the man said he would if he ever did something wrong. The nurse sighed softly, seeing that he had gotten the needle out. She gently took his arm and cleaned the spot where the needle had been before putting a "Hello Kitty" bandage over the small spot. "Sorry, I don't have any other band-aids on me." She told him softly, yet was surprised that Usopp only looked at it in more of confusion, than freaking out like the average young man with a "Hello Kitty" band-aid.

After the nurse had run some tests on him, the sniper had calmed down a bit, and had enough courage to ask her if that man would find him. "That _person_ cannot come near you, nor can he get to you sweety." She told him, smiling softly "Your very much safe here." Usopp smiled, feeling more comfortable now sure that he was safe. As the nurse left, he curled back up under the blankets of the hospital bed and slowly fell back asleep and into the nightmare that would always scar him for life.

_He was in a dark alley, alone and in the rain. No one was around, but maybe a rat. "Where are they?" Usopp thought to himself. Just moments before, he could have sworn he was with his nakama, on the ship… but now, he was alone and full of mudd._

_Usopp peeked out from the alley way, soon finding his way to the new and very odd streets, with very strange ships on wheels, if anyone would call them that. It started to storm a bit more, the thunder getting a bit louder. The sniper went back into the alley, knowing he could find shelter somewhere._

_Suddenly, he ran into a large man, who quickly pinned him up against the brick wall behind him. "Well, maybe I'll get some new clients with you." He smirked "But lets see how good you are first." He laughed as he leaned in._

As the man leaned closer, Usopp had woken up. He sighed softly, he was still safely in the hospital room. When he looked up however, there was a man over him. Threw out the hospital, Usopp's scream of fear could be heard, waking everyone.


	3. Jessi the Nurse

Woot!! Chapter three!! XD sorry it took so long. I kinda had a huge brain fart. T-T It wasn't very nice. But, finally got this chapter done and the forth chapter should be up within the next few days.

Enjoy!!

By the way,

I don't own One Piece.

-----

The doctor took a few steps back from the sniper, holding his head.

"Wh-what's going on in here?!" the nurse, that had been taking care of Usopp, asked, growling in anger "Oh, its you Dr. May. I guess you startled him." she sighed softly."You think?!" Dr. May growled angrily and snorted "I just came to take him off of the fluids, since he does not need them anymore. By the way, he can go home, as soon as possible."

"But he doesn't have a home! Not that we know of at least." the nurse told Dr. May, frowning sadly.

"Then he'll be going home with you, Jessi." he told her and left the frowned a bit and sighed softly "Dang it…" she looked over to Usopp who was both scared, and lost in confusion. She frowned "Sorry but, you'll staying here, until I can talk to my roommates about this. Now, go back to sleep." she told him and left.

The sniper, still very confused and scared out of his wits, was up for the rest of the night, afraid to see that dream again, not even wanting to think about it. Yet, those memories of his keeper would not leave his mind.

- - - Jessi's Pov - - -

"Gosh Darn it!!!" she continually muttered to herself, as she pulled out a pink cell phone to call her roommates."Hola, Cchan's phone." a girl on the other line chimed.

"Cory, not the time, but um… well….. I have a bit of a problem." Jessi said softly.

"Don't tell me its another boy problem, you know to call Sam for that." Cory grumbled back.

"Yes it is… but at the same time it isn't…. can a guy, come live with us for a little bit?" she asked.

There was a small silence.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Cory growled angrily. Birds flew away from where she was.

"Just for a little bit!!! Promise!!!" Jessi begged "He doesn't have any where else to go!!"

"If he DOES stay, he's sleeping on the couch!!" Cory growled and hung sighed, knowing that Sam wouldn't mind a boy in the house, for a little bit. She went back to Usopp's room and sighed "They said yes." she told him, but frowned a bit. Usopp was missing from his room! "Shit…" she growled and quickly ran off to go find him.

----------------------------

I wonder where that sniper went. We'll see, we'll see in the next chapter we will. =D


	4. Please Not Him

Usopp was slowly wandering the hall ways. Wondering where in the world he was. It did not look like any hospital that he had been to before.

"Excuse me sir, I think you're a bit lost." another nurse said softly, gently taking his hand, smiling weakly "This is the burn ward." she told him smiling softly."Oh, sorry." he muttered, but quickly thought of a lie to get away from the nurse.

"I was just looking around, trying to see if I knew anyone." he lied to her.

The nurse glared a bit, starting to pull him away, knowing who he was and what room he was suppose to be in. "I know where you belong, and your suppose to stay there."

The snipers eyes went wide in fear, not knowing what she really meant. He slipped away from her, and ran. Not even realizing where he was running to, until he ran into his "owner".

He smirked "Well hello there, my little star." he hissed. Usopp tried to quickly run away from him, but the man was quick on the snipers heels.

Usopp fell when he got into the door of his room and tried to get up fast enough to at least shut and lock the door. He was not fast enough.

"Gotcha." the man smirked, kicking the sniper the rest of the way in the room, quickly closing and locking the door and growled a bit. Usopp looked to the window and ran to it, but his "owner" was just a bit quicker, grabbing him by his ankle, hard; almost crushing it. The sniper cried out in pain as he heard the bone giving out and snapping like a twig when the man put more pressure on it. "I don't think you'll be running now." his owner laughed, picking him up and throwing him onto the bed. Usopp's hospital robe was quickly torn away.

The hair on Usopp's neck stood up. "P-please stop." he begged softly."Stop?" his owner laughed and took the teen by his neck, hard "Oh, I'll stop. But it'll be the last time."Usopp struggled to breath against the tightening grip around his neck. He heard a zipper going down and tried to push his master away with his feet. "Anxious are we?" the man laughed.

"Plea….se…" Usopp breathed, trying to get the hand off around his neck again. He cried out suddenly, feeling his master penetrate him hard and roughly. Blood slowly trickled onto the bed as the sniper slowly started to pass out. There was a crash, of the door falling. Almost at the same time he was able to breath again, fresh air. Something that he thought that he would never be able to get again. Usopp, passed out for what he thought was only a few moments.

When he came too, he tried to get up but couldn't. His breathing became unsteady, his heart racing. "No… not again!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, struggling against the restraints. He heard his ankle crack again, which only made him struggle more. Then, he felt a soft touch against his hand.

"Its okay." Jessi cooed softly to him "Its okay, your safe now." she told him softly. She slowly took his two arm restraints off. The sniper quickly sat up and hugged the closest thing to him, which was Jessi. She was taken back a bit, but slowly hugged him back "Its okay now." she told him again softly.

"Please, take me somewhere he won't find me." he whimpered softly "Any where, just not here…"

"Just as soon as we get your ankle fixed up." she said softly.

"Kay." he muttered softly, looking at it. He passed out, seeing that it did not look normal. Jessi smiled sadly and sighed softly, planning to take him home, as soon as he woke back up.

------

Woot!! Good chapter no? And for once no cliff hanger thing. XD

Please Review and Comment!!


	5. A New Home

Authors Note:

Okay, a lot of you who read my little fanfic really like it and are telling me to update quicker. I'm sorry, but its NOT going to happen. School is in session, and I'm not on a computer of every minute of the day, trying to update the story as quick as possible for you.

Please be patient. A new chapter will be posted when the chapter, to my standards, is ready to be posted.

I would like more reviews, not people telling me that I need to update within two days time or soon(er).

I'm sorry, but I absolutely HATE it when people post that.

I do not own One Piece, just the OC's

---------

Usopp soon woke again, slowly sitting up again, happy to see that all of the restraints and needles were gone. He was put in a secure room that was watched by a camera twenty four seven. The sniper saw the camera, however, had no clue what it was.

He approached it with caution, yet jumped back when the camera moved to look at him. The teen froze up and glared at it before slowly making his way over to the one window in the room, just needing to look out of something to see where here was. His eyes widened, a large grin slowly coming across his face.

Outside was a large city, with buildings taller than the tallest trees that he had seen on almost ever island. He looked to the sky seeing strange bird like creatures and down on the ground: metal boats, floating on a black river.

Behind him, the door to his room opened. It was Jessi, just checking up on him, to see if he was awake before she had to leave. She smiled a bit, slowly going over to him "What are you looking at?" she asked softly, smiling softly.

The sniper jumped a bit but sighed softly, calming "Everything, outside." he muttered softly, a grin still on his face "Its... Its so big!!" he told giggled softly and stood by him "Well, we'll be going past some of them on the way home." she told him smiling happily."Home?" he questioned curiously."Yeah, the girls agreed to have you over for a little bit." she told him happily "Your going to be in a house with four girls until we find your family. Well, two of them are almost never there though…" The sniper almost passed out, but Jessi caught him, giggling softly "Lucky, lucky boy. Oh, and I have something for you!" she smiled, letting him fall onto the bed as she dug threw her back pack, soon pulling out some clothes for him.

Usopp still could not believe what he had just heard. A house full of girls. The only thing that he could think of was all of them acting like Nami, or maybe worse…

"Hello? Earth to Usopp!!" Jessi giggled softly, shaking him a bit "Common, get dressed and lets go!!" she chimed before running out the door, as the sniper got back up and sighed softly, quickly putting on the brown t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He had a hard time getting the jeans on, since his ankle had been put into a cast.

Jessi waited for him outside of his room. Once Usopp had came out she took his hand, leading him out of the hospital and to her little white car. The sniper hid behind her, not knowing what the metal "creature" was. Jessi sighed softly, leading him over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "Get in and lets go!" she chimed happily. After Usopp got in the car, she quickly drove off to her apartment.

As they drove, Usopp looked out the window, looking up at all the tall buildings. A large grin came to his face, but faded when Jessi had parked her car into a dark garage. "Umm… Jessi, is this right?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." she said softly, getting out and opening his door to let him out. He wouldn't get out. "Common, its okay." she told him softly "Promise."

Usopp chewed his lip nervously, before slowly getting out and following Jessi to the apartment. "Go on in, I gotta go get something really quick from down the street." she told him softly. The sniper slowly entered as the door closed behind him. He frowned a bit, slowly wandering around the two bedroom apartment. He stopped at a stair case, that led up to a bathroom and loft. Sighing softly, he went over to the couch laying on it and slowly dozing off, until he heard the door open. "Mmm? Jessi?" he muttered, sitting up and looking over.

It wasn't Jessi. It was a very different girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark, almost black, eyes, with thin silver framed glasses. Yet, she did NOT look happy to see him at all.


	6. Cory is Evil

The sniper looked up at the girl fearfully. "You're the guy, right?" the girl growled at him.

"W-well, umm… t-th-that is…" the sniper stuttered nervously.

"ANSWER!!" she growled impatiently.

"Yes!!" he cried, falling off the couch in fright.

"Good, your bed is in the loft." she snorted "I think Jessi when to go get your mattress or somethin'…" she grumbled softly and walked into the kitchen, starting dinner.

The sniper watched her carefully and as soon as Jessi walked threw the door, he hid behind her, scared half to death.

"Did Cory scare you?" she asked softly, sighing a bit as the sniper nodded fearfully "She's alright, she's just a little cranky 'cuz she doesn't get a lot of sleep."

Cory grabbed her "Who's cranky?!?!" she snarled angrily."No body." Jessi quickly chimed softly, paling a bit.

Cory snorted a bit again and went back to the kitchen to start cooking.

"C-common Usopp, I'll show you to your room." Jessi told him softly, helping him up the stair case and into the loft. "Sorry, Cory doesn't want you on the couch either." she sighed sadly.

"Its fine, as long as she doesn't try to kill me." he said, smiling weakly, his knee's shaking in fright.

Jessi sighed softly and showed Usopp how to work the TV and computer, figuring out that he had no idea what they were by his reaction to seeing them. It was an hour before Cory shouted "DINNER!!!"

"Common Usopp, its not like she poisoned it." Jessi tried to coax him, but wouldn't believe her.

"No, I'm pretty sure she did." he whined, holding onto the railing of the stair case.

Cory growled a bit, getting annoyed at their voices, soon just grabbing both of them and sitting them both on the couch with the spaghetti in front of them.

"Eat." Cory growled.

Jessi quickly obeyed, sighing a bit. "I'd rather die." Usopp grumbled.

This made Cory growled a bit. "What?!" she hissed.

"I said, I'd rather - -" Usopp was cut off as Cory shoved a fork full down his throat.

"CORY!!!" Jessi cried."What?! I don't like my cooking insulted…" she growled a bit, letting go of the sniper as he pulled out the fork and swallowed the food by "accident".

"But, you didn't have to be so rough on him." Jessi argued "He just got out of the hospital for God's sake!!"

"I guess you didn't feed him in the hospital then." Cory teased with a grin.

"We did but - - - wait what?" she cried and looked over to Usopp and then his plate, that had been licked smirked a bit more "More?" she asked him. He nodded. She shook her head and gave him her plate, taking his.

She got him to eat? Impressive. No one could even get him to eat a bite at the hospital… Jessi thought and smiled a bit, looking over to Cory and then to Usopp who was chowing down. "Maybe there is hope for him." Jessi muttered softly to her self, grinning a bit.

"What did you say?!" Cory growled a bit, angrily.

"Um…. You forgot to make cheese bread?" Jessi quickly covered.

"… Don't push your luck any farther." Cory growled "And you might want to get your new buddy to stop eating before he gets sick."

Jessi looked at her plate, which had "magically" been placed in front of Usopp.

"Usopp, your going to get sick if you eat anymore." Jessi told him, frowning a bit as he finished off her plate.

"B-but but…. Where's the bathroom?" he asked her.

Cory and Jessi quickly pointed to where it was and the sniper was behind it quicker than either of the girls could say "Its over there".

Jessi looked up at Cory, who was looking at the expiration date on the tomato sauce can "Hmm… it expired two days ago." she said, smiling weakly "No wonder why it smelt funny."

"You did poison him then…" Jessi sighed."Yeah, by accident." she sighed sadly, throwing away the rest of the sauce.

An hour later, Jessi tried to get Usopp out of the bathroom, hoping his stomach had settled. Cory was just munching on the noodles and some cheese she had put on it, while sitting on the couch.

"Please Usopp, come out, Cory made a mistake. The noodles are still okay…" Jessi said.

The sniper opened the door slowly "Can I just have something to drink please?" he asked softly, still looking a bit sick.

She nodded, quickly getting him a 7 Up. "Sip it, don't chug it." she told him softly. He nodded, sipping it as he sat in a comfortable love seat. Jessi sat on the couch next to Cory, afraid that she would get poisoned from the noodles. The girls watched TV, not noticing that Usopp was slowly dozing off.

Jessi looked over to him right before he fell asleep. "Usopp, common, lets get you to bed." she cooed softly. He nodded a bit, yawning tiredly as Jessi helped him up the stairs and onto his bed. She smiled, seeing that Usopp was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. The First Day

Again, he was in that dark musky room. No one could hear his cries of pain as he was being punished, only for eating the left-overs on his masters plate. His master had bound him to the walls with chains as he used a whip on the snipers already beaten back. "No! Stop! Please, please forgive me." Usopp begged softly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, his voice almost gone. The sniper was quickly loosing hope of ever seeing daylight again.

"You want forgiveness? There is no such word here!" his master laughed "There is only a way to show it."

Usopp trembled a bit, knowing that if he did not say what his master wanted to hear, he would surely die. "I-I'll do a-anything." he said softly, biting his lip, hard enough that the skin was close to tearing.

"Good." the man grinned evilly, quickly setting up a video camera. The sniper had no idea what the object was or what it did, or where it would be put.

His master roughly placed a collar around the snipers neck, almost choking the teen with it. The man even put a short leash onto the collar and with out warning, sharply pulled the sniper's head back as he started to rape him.

The sniper cried out in pain, tears dripping to the floor. "Not this…" he begged softly, not wanting his first time to be like this.

"This is your forgiveness." the man growled angrily into his.

When he had finished he released Usopp, but before leaving, he took his knife and struck the sniper in his side with it. "Don't touch my plate again." he growled "Or your life will be over."

With that the sniper's eyes shot open and sat up, quickly trying to gather again where he was and sighed in relief that he was not with his master any longer. "You talk very loudly in your sleep. Ya know that right?" Cory grumbled at him, after spitting toothpaste into the sink and rinsing her mouth out with water. Usopp only grumbled a little as he laid back down, not wanting to be poisoned by Cory's cuisine once again. "By the way, Jessi won't be home 'till late, so your stuck with me when I get home." the girl told him.

"What?! Where's Jessi going?!" Usopp cried, sitting back up."Out on a date with her boyfriend." she told him, throwing him a pair of jeans and a new shirt "Now get dressed, I gotta take you to a high school apparently." she told him as she went back to the bathroom "You got five minutes."

"Make me." the sniper growled."How about I make some pancakes? At school the food is never expired or poisoned." she grinned evilly. Usopp was ready to leave in three minutes, wanting to eat something that wasn't poisoned. Cory giggled a little bit from his reaction "You really think I'm going to poison you again?" she laughed softly as she helped him to her car.

"You already did it once." he growled softly, getting into the car, wincing slightly from his ankle.

Cory sighed softly giving him two pills. "Jessi told me to give you these." she told him as he took them and swallowed them. She got in the car and drove off "By the way, your still stuck with me for a hour." she told him.

"WHAT?!?! Why??" Usopp cried.

"Because Jessi wants me to and I have nothing to do for a bit anyway." she told him, driving to his new school "She worries too much…"

"I think she has a reason to worry more." the sniper grumbled.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Cory roared.

"NOTHING!!!!" the sniper cried back.

--- An Hour Later ---

Usopp was alone now, able to get out of his classes a little earlier than everyone else to get his books with ease and to get lunch early as well. There was no one that he knew there and no one seemed to even come close to him, almost like he a contagious disease. All of the teens however were staring at him and whispering to one another. He probably did look a bit odd though, his body still visibly bruised and having the cast on his ankle.

Yet there was a different reason that the other teens did not come near him and the reason was soon clear.

The sniper was late after one of the many art classes that the girls had signed him up for and was caught in the crowd of students rushing to class. Oddly though, they were still all watching him, while holding a piece of paper. A few cute girls giggled at him, making Usopp blush a little. Yet he soon found out why they were giggling and it was not because they liked him. It was a picture of his "master" raping him the first time and at the bottom of the page was written "The new ones a whore". As a bell ran and the halls started to clear. Usopp was left alone in the hall, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.


	8. Cop and Dog

Usopp limped off to the school office, seeming to be hurt even more by the recent event. "May I help you?" the receptionist asked when he got to the counter.

"C-could I make a call please?" he asked her softly. The woman sighed softly, knowing she was not suppose to allow students to call during class.

"Alright." she said softly, giving him the phone "Just dial eight first." she told him. Usopp nodded a little, and looked at his arm. Cory, luckily, scribbled on his arm Jessi's and her number. He called Jessi first, there was no answer. A second time he tried, still no answer. The sniper bit his lip as he called Cory. "This is Cory, what do you want?" she answered on the first few rings.

"U-um Cory… c-could you pick me up please?" he asked softly "I-I'm not feeling very well."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." she muttered and hung up.

The bell rang, releasing class as a police car pulled up in front of the school. Students could help but watch as Officer Cory came into the office to pick up the sniper. Behind her followed a large, dark German Shepard. Cory pulled off her sun glasses "Do you have your stuff?" she asked him.

"N-no, was I suppose to get it?" Usopp asked softly."Yeah, you had like a half hour to- - whatcha got there?" she asked him, grabbing the piece of paper that was still in his hands and opened it. Her eyes narrowed and went to the receptionist "I need to search the school immediately." she told him "Someone has found more evidence to a prostitution crime." she told her. The other woman nodded, quickly announcing to the school that all students and staff to immediately go to their class rooms. "Common, we'll get your stuff while everything is getting to class." she chimed, walking into the school. The sniper slowly following her.

"Y-your not going to treat me worse are you?" the sniper asked her.

"No, I'll treat you better." she told him, going to his locker, letting him get his stuff. She found more of the pictures and growled, giving them to her dog. The dog growled and started to follow the one scent that was on all of the papers. He growled, scratching at a door that was near by. Cory shouted something at the dog, who came back to her and followed her and Usopp out.

"W-what did you say to it?" Usopp asked her.

"Told him to leave it." Cory told him "Your getting put into the car before I get the person who hurt you."

"Okay." he whimpered, as the dog started to growl at him. Cory growled at the dog again, and the dog backed off.

"By the way, my partner's name is Bullet." she told Usopp "He smells something on you that he likes."

"The only things I have on me are these though.." he told her, pulling out a package of half eaten cookies out of his pocket. Bullet started to whimper a little, wanting one."You can give him his treat when he gets back in the car then." she told him, smiling a bit. Her radio went off suddenly, scaring Usopp almost out of his pants. Cory shook her head and spoke into the radio, only asking for backup, so someone could take the "criminal" downtown while she took Usopp home.

"D-did I ruin your day?" the sniper suddenly asked her as they got to the car, whimpering a bit.

"No, you just made it a bit better for me." she told him, smiling softly. Jessi had told her what had happened to him and Cory just wanted to gather more evidence on the bad guy, like a cat preying on a mouse.

Usopp seemed to smile back a little and closed the door as she quickly went back into the school with Bullet. They were soon back out, with the star quarter back of the foot ball team. "HEY!! Let go! I didn't do nothing!!!" he growled and saw in her car was Usopp and his face quickly started to pale.

Cory grinned almost evilly at this "You tell the nice officer's down town where you got his lovely picture and maybe you'll only have to do community service instead of becoming my partner's meal." she threatened him. The young man nodded weakly, going with the other officer that had just driven up. Cory handed him over and took Usopp back home, after putting Bullet in the back.

"Thanks." Usopp muttered.

"For what? The kids not going to jail." she told him.

"Not for that, just for picking me up. Jessi didn't answer her phone." the sniper told her.

"Oh, well… your welcome." Cory told him, blushing a bit as she drove him home "But if you ever lie about being sick again, I'll feed you to Bullet."

"WHAT?!?!?!" the sniper cried as Bullet started to bark, almost like he was laughing with Cory who was secretly laughing at the teen's reaction.

---

I do not own OP

Cops & their K9 partners should be treated with respect. They work hard to keep the streets safe.

Review please!!


	9. Costumes and Friends

Cory: *looks over the votes* Well… this is EXTREMELY disappointing…

Usopp: why's that? *peeks over Cory's shoulder*

Cory: THERE'S ONLY TWO FREAKEN' VOTES!!!!! *throws arms and in the process breaks Usopp's nose* ….. Na crap. Sorry about that Usopp.

Usopp: its fine… *grumbles* what did the votes say anyway?

Cory: Can't say.

Usopp: WHY NOT?!?!?

Cory: Its suppose to be a surprise… *whispers the votes to him*

Usopp: … well… least you don't have to wrap me up in toilet paper or squirt blood on me. ^^"

Cory: For the last time, ITS FAKE!!! *squirts the fake blood at him*

Usopp: *faints* ~

Cory: *sighs* Anyway, I don't own One Piece and I never will… Enjoy!! ^^

-------------

Luffy started to dig threw his pockets as he tried to find the key to his apartment. "Where is it?!" he grumbled to himself and just started to knock on the door "OPEN UP!!!"

"Whats the password?" Nami chimed from the other side.

"I didn't know we had a password…" Luffy muttered.

"Then you can't come in." Nami grinned a bit.

"But I have Usopp with me!!!" Luffy whined, pulling the sniper back, seeing him walk towards the other home.

"USOPP?!?!?!!?!?!? LET HIM IN!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!" Chopper could be heard squealing.

"Fine…" Nami grumbled and let the two teens into the very large apartment. Unlike Cory and Jessi's apartment, it had four rooms and two bathrooms. The sniper, was basically dragged into the apartment by his feet. Chopper quickly hugging him and refusing to let go. "AH!!! Usopp! What happened to your leg???" the little doctor cried seeing the cast.

"Oh… I guess he broke it." Luffy said, not even noticing it until that moment."YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!" Nami and Chopper growled at their captain.

"Yohohohoho!! Usopp is in a cast! Wait… that's not something to laugh about. YOHOHOHO!!!!" Brook laughed happily.

"Then why are you laughing?! Can't you see he's in pain?!" Franky growled, a few tears spilling, just happy to see Usopp.

Sanji sighed a bit just happy to see the sniper alive. For once there was no arguing between him and Zoro, who was sleeping in one of the four bedrooms.

Robin appeared looking down at them threw the loft "So, where has our sniper really been for the last few months?" she asked, smiling a bit, seeing Usopp try to crawl away from the crew and back out the door.

"He's been living down the hall." Luffy said, only making Robin giggle.

"I havn't seen him there until just recently though." she told them, smiling a bit at this. Out of the eight in the apartment, four of them were not allowed out and that was all who had the devil fruit powers. Chopper was odd, Brook was only bones, Luffy was as dumb as a rock, and Robin was the only one with a head on her shoulders (so Nami would have put it).

"What do you mean just recently?" Nami asked.

"Well, the girl down the hall was talking about him with the other, but back then he was at the hospital." she said.

"I fell down a stair case, so I wasn't there for a bit. So what?!" Usopp growled at Robin defensively, not wanting to tell them the truth, how he had become weak and was not able to protect himself from another man.

"Then tell me this, why were you not with us when we all woke up?" Robin asked him, seriously.

The sniper tensed up. If they all woke in the same spot, then they would have noticed him gone that first day. He tensed "I-I-I…" he started, quickly searching threw his pockets, trying to find one of his old smoke stars.

"Usopp? Did something happen?" Nami asked him.

Usopp found it and threw it, quickly escaping out the door as the fog covered the apartment. "Hey!! Usopp!!!" Luffy whined, not wanting to loose his friend again, trying to catch him, but did't.

He limped down the hall as fast as he could and knocked on Jessi's apartment door. "Oh, hi Usopp, you already- -" she started as the sniper limped past her quickly and to his bed "Done visiting your friends…?" she ended quietly to herself and frowned a bit. Cory peeked out of the other bedroom. She was putting everything in boxes, since the new lease was being signed soon, and the other two girls wanted nothing to do with the apartment.

Bullet whimpered, following the sniper up to his room, laying down at the top step, protectively, until Cory came up the stairs. Jessi already knew that the dog would not let her pass. "Usopp? You okay?" she asked him, sitting next to his bed.

"Just fine." Usopp muttered, lying of coarse.

"Even Bullet can tell that's a lie." she told him, Bullet raising his head a little.

"I don't want to tell them what happened." he told her, biting his lip a bit "And they want to know."

Cory frowned and sighed a bit "Just tell them you don't wanna talk 'bout it then." she told him.

"But then they'll know something bad did happen and then Luffy will want to kill the guy and… everyone else will just think I'm weak." he told him and laughed weakly "What kind of person lets this happen?! No one I bet."

"It happens to a lot more people then you think." she told him, smiling weakly "One of the reasons I became a cop."

"No no, not you. I-it couldn't have." he said, sitting up and looking at her.

"Multiple times." she told him sadly "And not by a random stranger either."

He laughed weakly "Then I, Captain Usopp will- -"

"Do nothing, since he's already sentenced to life in a top security prison out of state." she told him, grinning a bit.

The sniper sighed softly "Fine." he muttered, but coughed a bit as Cory slapped him on the back, laughing a bit."Common, we gotta get ready for that party yet too." she told him, smiling a bit "I'll help you and you help me. Deal?" she asked, trying to get them off the subject of what happened in the past.

"Deal…" he sighed, smiling a bit.

After about an hour…

"Its HOOOOOWWWWLLLLoween!!!!!!!" Cory howled happily, clipping her tail on and putting her fangs in. She did look like a cute little wolf, even Usopp was blushing because she was so cute. "Now to put the fangs on Usopp!!" she teased, getting a brush and some blue colored hair spray.

"You know that his hair won't turn blue right?" Jessi told them.

"That's the point. It'll just give him a blue tint." Cory chimed, giving a small spray to Usopp's hair. The sniper jumped a bit, but quickly calmed down, all of the clothes however, were tie-died, very brightly. Cory was even smart enough to get the sniper a matching tie-died head band and arm bands, with a peace symbol on the head band.

"Don't forget the beads!!" Jessi chimed, her neck full of them. She had decided to go pixie and looked like she was wearing a torn tank top and skirt. Usopp blushed even redder, making Cory laugh, pulling out a pair of pink sunglasses from her back pocket. She gave them to Usopp "It makes the costume complete." she told him smiling as the sniper put them on.

"Everybody ready?" Jessi chimed, going to the door, just as someone knocked.

"NO!!!" Usopp cried and quickly hid, just as Jessi opened the door. It was Luffy and Nami, wanting to know where their sniper was.

"Oh, he's already sound asleep, won't be awake until noon t'morrow." Cory chimed to them, smiling a bit.

"Can't we at least take him back to our apartment?! He's our friend!!" Luffy whined.

"Right now he's under medical watch, because he might have… the… swine flu!" Jessi lied to and Nami grumbled a bit at first, but soon were off.

"PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two girls cried, dragging Usopp from his hiding place and ran to the car before his crew came back.

There was one problem when they got to the party though. Everyone had to show ID to get in. Jessi went in, planning to meet her boyfriend and a bunch of her other friends inside. Cory shook her head a bit, planning to stick with Usopp, not wanting to leave him alone in the dark. She took him to a small neighbor hood, where the kids were still trick or treating. "This is an officially weird holiday." Usopp told Cory, grinning a bit.

"At least it's in a good way." Cory told him, smiling happily, watching a few little ghouls and goblins run past. She was a bit surprised when the grim reaper passed and the sniper didn't even flinch.

They walked and walked in silence, until they got to a small park, by a lake. "Hey Cory, I was wondering… why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked her, blushing a bit.

"All of the ones I've known were morons or they hurt me. Except you." she told him, blushing a bit back, petting her fake tail.

"Whats so different about me?" he asked her, curiously.

"Your… different." she told him "Your not scared to be who you are."

"But that's nothing!!" Usopp told her."Here its something very rare and something that I want in a boyfriend…" she told him "And your pretty funny too."

"How am I- -" the sniper tripped, taking Cory with her. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Like that!!" Cory laughed, slowly stopping. She blushed, looking at him again, she couldn't help but admit he was kinda cute. Usopp felt the same way, blushing almost as red as she was.

As the full autumn moons bright rays danced upon the murky lake water, they kissed each other's lips .

-----------

Happy Halloween my evil minions!!! I hope this was the treat that you were truly looking for. :3


	10. A Midnight Love?

Cory: *looks over the votes* Well… this is EXTREMELY disappointing…

Usopp: why's that? *peeks over Cory's shoulder*

Cory: THERE'S ONLY TWO FREAKEN' VOTES!!!!! *throws arms and in the process breaks Usopp's nose* ….. Na crap. Sorry about that Usopp.

Usopp: its fine… *grumbles* what did the votes say anyway?

Cory: Can't say.

Usopp: WHY NOT?!?!?

Cory: Its suppose to be a surprise… *whispers the votes to him*

Usopp: … well… least you don't have to wrap me up in toilet paper or squirt blood on me. ^^"

Cory: For the last time, ITS FAKE!!! *squirts the fake blood at him*

Usopp: *faints* ~

Cory: *sighs* Anyway, I don't own One Piece and I never will… Enjoy!! ^^

-------------

Luffy started to dig threw his pockets as he tried to find the key to his apartment. "Where is it?!" he grumbled to himself and just started to knock on the door "OPEN UP!!!"

"Whats the password?" Nami chimed from the other side.

"I didn't know we had a password…" Luffy muttered.

"Then you can't come in." Nami grinned a bit.

"But I have Usopp with me!!!" Luffy whined, pulling the sniper back, seeing him walk towards the other home.

"USOPP?!?!?!!?!?!? LET HIM IN!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!" Chopper could be heard squealing.

"Fine…" Nami grumbled and let the two teens into the very large apartment. Unlike Cory and Jessi's apartment, it had four rooms and two bathrooms. The sniper, was basically dragged into the apartment by his feet. Chopper quickly hugging him and refusing to let go. "AH!!! Usopp! What happened to your leg???" the little doctor cried seeing the cast.

"Oh… I guess he broke it." Luffy said, not even noticing it until that moment."YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!" Nami and Chopper growled at their captain.

"Yohohohoho!! Usopp is in a cast! Wait… that's not something to laugh about. YOHOHOHO!!!!" Brook laughed happily.

"Then why are you laughing?! Can't you see he's in pain?!" Franky growled, a few tears spilling, just happy to see Usopp.

Sanji sighed a bit just happy to see the sniper alive. For once there was no arguing between him and Zoro, who was sleeping in one of the four bedrooms.

Robin appeared looking down at them threw the loft "So, where has our sniper really been for the last few months?" she asked, smiling a bit, seeing Usopp try to crawl away from the crew and back out the door.

"He's been living down the hall." Luffy said, only making Robin giggle.

"I havn't seen him there until just recently though." she told them, smiling a bit at this. Out of the eight in the apartment, four of them were not allowed out and that was all who had the devil fruit powers. Chopper was odd, Brook was only bones, Luffy was as dumb as a rock, and Robin was the only one with a head on her shoulders (so Nami would have put it).

"What do you mean just recently?" Nami asked.

"Well, the girl down the hall was talking about him with the other, but back then he was at the hospital." she said.

"I fell down a stair case, so I wasn't there for a bit. So what?!" Usopp growled at Robin defensively, not wanting to tell them the truth, how he had become weak and was not able to protect himself from another man.

"Then tell me this, why were you not with us when we all woke up?" Robin asked him, seriously.

The sniper tensed up. If they all woke in the same spot, then they would have noticed him gone that first day. He tensed "I-I-I…" he started, quickly searching threw his pockets, trying to find one of his old smoke stars.

"Usopp? Did something happen?" Nami asked him.

Usopp found it and threw it, quickly escaping out the door as the fog covered the apartment. "Hey!! Usopp!!!" Luffy whined, not wanting to loose his friend again, trying to catch him, but did't.

He limped down the hall as fast as he could and knocked on Jessi's apartment door. "Oh, hi Usopp, you already- -" she started as the sniper limped past her quickly and to his bed "Done visiting your friends…?" she ended quietly to herself and frowned a bit. Cory peeked out of the other bedroom. She was putting everything in boxes, since the new lease was being signed soon, and the other two girls wanted nothing to do with the apartment.

Bullet whimpered, following the sniper up to his room, laying down at the top step, protectively, until Cory came up the stairs. Jessi already knew that the dog would not let her pass. "Usopp? You okay?" she asked him, sitting next to his bed.

"Just fine." Usopp muttered, lying of coarse.

"Even Bullet can tell that's a lie." she told him, Bullet raising his head a little.

"I don't want to tell them what happened." he told her, biting his lip a bit "And they want to know."

Cory frowned and sighed a bit "Just tell them you don't wanna talk 'bout it then." she told him.

"But then they'll know something bad did happen and then Luffy will want to kill the guy and… everyone else will just think I'm weak." he told him and laughed weakly "What kind of person lets this happen?! No one I bet."

"It happens to a lot more people then you think." she told him, smiling weakly "One of the reasons I became a cop."

"No no, not you. I-it couldn't have." he said, sitting up and looking at her.

"Multiple times." she told him sadly "And not by a random stranger either."

He laughed weakly "Then I, Captain Usopp will- -"

"Do nothing, since he's already sentenced to life in a top security prison out of state." she told him, grinning a bit.

The sniper sighed softly "Fine." he muttered, but coughed a bit as Cory slapped him on the back, laughing a bit."Common, we gotta get ready for that party yet too." she told him, smiling a bit "I'll help you and you help me. Deal?" she asked, trying to get them off the subject of what happened in the past.

"Deal…" he sighed, smiling a bit.

After about an hour…

"Its HOOOOOWWWWLLLLoween!!!!!!!" Cory howled happily, clipping her tail on and putting her fangs in. She did look like a cute little wolf, even Usopp was blushing because she was so cute. "Now to put the fangs on Usopp!!" she teased, getting a brush and some blue colored hair spray.

"You know that his hair won't turn blue right?" Jessi told them.

"That's the point. It'll just give him a blue tint." Cory chimed, giving a small spray to Usopp's hair. The sniper jumped a bit, but quickly calmed down, all of the clothes however, were tie-died, very brightly. Cory was even smart enough to get the sniper a matching tie-died head band and arm bands, with a peace symbol on the head band.

"Don't forget the beads!!" Jessi chimed, her neck full of them. She had decided to go pixie and looked like she was wearing a torn tank top and skirt. Usopp blushed even redder, making Cory laugh, pulling out a pair of pink sunglasses from her back pocket. She gave them to Usopp "It makes the costume complete." she told him smiling as the sniper put them on.

"Everybody ready?" Jessi chimed, going to the door, just as someone knocked.

"NO!!!" Usopp cried and quickly hid, just as Jessi opened the door. It was Luffy and Nami, wanting to know where their sniper was.

"Oh, he's already sound asleep, won't be awake until noon t'morrow." Cory chimed to them, smiling a bit.

"Can't we at least take him back to our apartment?! He's our friend!!" Luffy whined.

"Right now he's under medical watch, because he might have… the… swine flu!" Jessi lied to and Nami grumbled a bit at first, but soon were off.

"PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two girls cried, dragging Usopp from his hiding place and ran to the car before his crew came back.

There was one problem when they got to the party though. Everyone had to show ID to get in. Jessi went in, planning to meet her boyfriend and a bunch of her other friends inside. Cory shook her head a bit, planning to stick with Usopp, not wanting to leave him alone in the dark. She took him to a small neighbor hood, where the kids were still trick or treating. "This is an officially weird holiday." Usopp told Cory, grinning a bit.

"At least it's in a good way." Cory told him, smiling happily, watching a few little ghouls and goblins run past. She was a bit surprised when the grim reaper passed and the sniper didn't even flinch.

They walked and walked in silence, until they got to a small park, by a lake. "Hey Cory, I was wondering… why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked her, blushing a bit.

"All of the ones I've known were morons or they hurt me. Except you." she told him, blushing a bit back, petting her fake tail.

"Whats so different about me?" he asked her, curiously.

"Your… different." she told him "Your not scared to be who you are."

"But that's nothing!!" Usopp told her."Here its something very rare and something that I want in a boyfriend…" she told him "And your pretty funny too."

"How am I- -" the sniper tripped, taking Cory with her. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Like that!!" Cory laughed, slowly stopping. She blushed, looking at him again, she couldn't help but admit he was kinda cute. Usopp felt the same way, blushing almost as red as she was.

As the full autumn moons bright rays danced upon the murky lake water, they kissed each other's lips .

-----------

Happy Halloween my evil minions!!! I hope this was the treat that you were truly looking for. :3


	11. To Be Free

Cory woke the next morning, groaning to herself softly, trying to remember what happened the night before. The young woman remembered having a few drinks of some fruity slush when she got home, but nothing else. Slowly, she snuggled into what she thought was her pillow, but didn't expect to be her pillow to be so skin like in texture. Her eyes opened a little wider when she realized something: she came home with Usopp, had a few drinks, and she could hear a heart beating in her pillow. Quickly, she sat up. There was the sniper, still fast asleep, in nothing but his underwear and Cory, was in a very similar position.

Slowly, Jessi peeked in "OOoooo, look at the little love birds!" she teased Cory, who only threw a pillow at her to leave, in the process waking the sniper up. He grumbled a bit about having a hang over and rolled over, only to fall back asleep. Cory sighed softly and looked down at Bullet, who was sleeping in his bed comfortably, making her smile a bit as she got out of bed. She could only assume that they didn't make a drunken mistake.

She got up though, hearing a knock at the door. Grumbling, she quickly threw on a shirt and some jeans before opening the door to see Jessi passed out on the couch after partying all night. She closed her bedroom door so Usopp could not be disturbed before going to the door. "Yes?" she said, opening the door. Yet, she didn't see anyone. "Down here!" said a small voice. Cory looked down only to see an odd little reindeer thing.

"Halloween's over kid and we don't have any candy." she told Chopper.

"But don't want candy, I want to see Usopp." Chopper told her, smiling.

"Usopp's sleeping and won't be up for a while, come back in a few hours and he should be up, kay?" she told the odd little creature.

"Kay! Thanks!!" Chopper chimed and quickly ran off, but soon ran past again, with Nami chasing after him with a knife.

"CHOPPER GET BACK HERE!!!!!" she growled, as Chopper ran from her, screaming.

"I'm not on duty…" Cory muttered, closing the door behind her and sighed. Quickly she went on with her day, taking Bullet out for a walk, doing her laundry, and doing the dishes from the night before. She looked over to Jessi a few times, seeing her in some very odd positions.

Suddenly, Bullet started to bark and whimper. "Bullet, shh shh!!! Jessi and Usopp are still asleep." Cory growled at the dog. Bullet wouldn't stop and managed to get into Cory's room. He whimpered, watching the sniper toss and turn in the bed from a nightmare, only awake to find the large German Shepherd face to face with him. "Oh… morning Bullet." the young man muttered softly, petting the dog gently. Bullet still continued to whimper and got into the bed with Usopp, curling up right next to him, trying to give the sniper comfort. The sniper smiled a bit at the dog and pulled it closer, keeping him close.

Cory slowly peeked in after awhile and smiled, seeing the two boys snuggling "So, your awake." she said, smiling a bit. Usopp nodded a little, blushing a bit. "What?" she asked, smirking a bit.

"I… well, we kinda had some drinks last night and played some strip poker…" he stuttered nervously.

"And you saw me in my underwear?" she asked him. He nodded, his face paling in fright. "Well, at least I'm not anymore. You have a very comfortable chest, just to let you know." she told him, smiling, before walking off. Usopp blushed a bit, not expecting that reaction, not noticing that he was still in his underwear, as soon as he did he quickly put some clothes on and left the room, Bullet following him.

"Oh, Usopp, a little kid came by asking for you. He kinda looked like a reindeer." she told him. The sniper bit his lip lightly, nervously. He wasn't sure if he could face his family again. Cory frowned, seeing his reaction "If you want, I'll go with you. I don't have any other plans today." she told him, smiling softly as she sat next to him.

"I'm not sure… if I want to tell them though." Usopp told her softly, starting to tremble a bit.

"They can't force you to tell." Cory told him "If they do, just tell them your not ready. They'll understand."

Usopp nodded nervously and slowly got up, getting dressed and went over to his nakama's apartment out of fright.

-- Time Skip (two months) --

After a few month's the sniper acted as if nothing had happened. He was playing with Chopper and Luffy, helping out Franky with any contraption he came up with and was forced to go back to school, but with Luffy by his side.

Cory even saw the difference in his personality. Jessi on the other hand, had only seen him a few times during that time period, one of the times was to remove the sniper's cast and was planning to move out from the small apartment, which would leave Cory and Usopp by themselves and Cory was the only one supporting the both of them, plus the dog.

"Cory, is there… something wrong?" Usopp asked, just a few days before Christmas Eve.

"No, no…. I might, just have to move though. I can't afford to live here by myself and you'll have to go live with Luffy and the rest of your friends." she told him softly, sadly.

"But I don't want to move away from you." he told her softly."I know, but it's the only option we have right now." she told him softly, just as a banging started at the door.

"USOPP!!!! You've gotta come over!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Nami called "We can go back home!"

The snipers heart got caught in his throat for two reasons: one was that he could go back to being a care-free pirate, but the second was that he had started to fall into love.

He looked to Cory, trying to find an answer in her. "Go on. Go back with your friends." she told him, as if she didn't care, going back to her bills.

Usopp could start to feel his heart break into pieces "But… but Cory?" he started, until she pulled her gun out.

"Didn't you hear me? I said to leave. Now get off my property." she hissed at him.

"I thought we had something special." the sniper told her.

"What? We kissed, that's nothing special. Not even sex is special any more, or sleeping with someone. That kiss meant NOTHING." she told him. Usopp's heart broke at that moment, unsure what to say or do, but slowly did as she said and left, going to his nakama's apartment and going threw the newly formed portal that would take him home.

-------

"USOPP!!! GET OUT OF THE ROOM AND EAT!!!!!!" Sanji growled from the other side of Usopp's workshop. The sniper hadn't come out for a week since they had gotten back on the Thousand Sunny.

"I'm NOT hungry!!" Usopp only growled back, grumbling about something after wards.

"Love is a very powerful thing. So strong, that it can devour the heart. Its sad that I don't have one! YOHOHOHOHO!!!!" Brook laughed, only to get kicked over the head by Sanji, Nami, and Luffy.

Robin laughed softly, seeing the commotion, but knocked on Usopp's door. "Long-Nosed-san, I have something for you. Its from a Miss Cory?" she said softly.

Almost like a bolt of lightning, the sniper opened the door and took the box in Robin's hand before closing it again.

It was a present from Cory, that she was going to give him on Christmas Eve. He opened it and slowly took the picture frame out of the box. The frame held a photo of them snuggled up on the couch, fast asleep. Gently, he set it down on his desk and almost threw the box away without pulling out the letter inside, which he quickly opened.

This is what it read:

_To Usopp_

_By the time you read this, you'll probably be in your own world again and would think twice about reading this letter after I was so cruel to you. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. It was both for our own good. It breaks my heart that you had to leave and I wish you could have staid longer, yet life is a story that can only be contained in one world and your story, sadly, does not belong in mine._

_I hope that you can forgive me and if you ever travel back here, my door is always open, even if I do have to move._

_Live and move on for a greater love and an even better life._

_With Love,_

_Cory_

_P.S._

_Bullet and I already miss you._

Tears came to Usopp's eyes as he read the short letter, but slowly came to decide that Cory was right. To live and to move on would give him another chance at a happy life.

---- The End ----

I hope you've all enjoyed reading my little story. ^^ I might start on a new one as a continuation off this one. Who knows! XD

Please Read & Review!


End file.
